My Hero
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie Lockes introduces herself to a mysterious stranger who appears in Ever After High. But apparently, he's not here to enroll. Instead, Blondie is about to become a victim of a nightmare come to life. Just who on earth will save her from this happening? Now turned into a four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**"My Hero"**

**Rated T for heaven-knows-what  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, especially it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fic including Blondie and a mystery guest. I could plan to make this story longer though, but who knows? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The afternoon looked so clear. It looked so quiet. And it looked so peaceful around the school grounds of Ever After High. What made it extra peaceful was a certain guitar-shredding son of Robin Hood wasn't annoying anyone. Luckily, he wasn't around school grounds since he'd kill time hanging out with his ex-friend Duchess Swan or his band, Merry Men.

The only person who was around with the rest of the students was the daughter of Goldilocks, Blondie Lockes. She was also the host of her own MirrorCast show called 'Just Right', in which it was her right to get the scoop and gossip on what was going right inside the halls of Ever After High. This day however was like any other day.

Apparently, her partner-in-crime Dexter Charming wasn't here with her since he called in sick today with the flu. Which meant Blondie had to go solo this time around. But she was alright going solo all by herself. It didn't bother her none.

She was busy sitting on a bench while trying to adjust the video on her MirrorPad.

"Just a little clear here..." Blondie muttered as she adjusted the lightning.

However, it gotten a little too bright for her standards.

"Eck, a little too bright." Blondie said as she adjusted to a much darker setting.

But that wasn't working out either.

"Ugh, too dark." Blondie cringed.

After a few several adjustments on the lighting, Blondie finally set the picture to where it wasn't that bright, yet not too dark.

"Now that's just right!" Blondie exclaimed.

With her MirrorPad ready to go, Blondie turned on the record button and faced the entire device on herself. From that instant, everyone around the hallways of Ever After High, all turned to the screen to see her face smiling down on all of them.

"Hello, Blondie Lockes here outside of Ever After High, here to find out the scoop and gossip of what's going on!" Blondie exclaimed. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything at this point, so I'm gonna go ahead and focus on only one thing."

Blondie then walked over to a huge golden statue where it showed a likeliness of a smiling Headmaster Grimm. However, Blondie didn't take time to notice a human being dressed in a dark hoodie standing right beside her.

"Of course, we're talking about the huge gold statue that was erected yesterday!" Blondie exclaimed. "It stands about 5-feet tall, and the brilliant gold shell and it's sparkle is enough to take a bird out!"

Suddenly, Blondie looked over his shoulder to see a flaming bird going down. After it smacked the floor head-on, Blondie focused back on the MirrorPad.

"And it shows!" She exclaimed.

Around her other shoulder, Blondie looked over to the mysterious being.

"Looks like I got myself a visitor who seems to like it as much as we do!" She said as she turned to the figure. "So, what do you think about the statue? Pretty neat is it?"

The dark figure Blondie was talking to looked very quiet and moody. He was very gruffy, looked very mature than all the guys in the school and had a grim smirk on his face. It was much grim than Raven's entire character itself. Hearing Blondie's question, he managed to mutter these words out:

"Yeah..."

Blondie looked a little disturbed by the tone of his answer. But nevertheless, she shook it off instantly.

"Well, you heard it here, folks!" Blondie exclaimed. "People are enjoying it so much, it's like a magnet rolling you in! I'm certain our fellow fairy tales can say the same thing. Until then, this is Blondie Lockes saying, if it's wrong, it's 'Just Right'!"

After closing her MirrorPad up, Blondie approached the dark-hooded stranger with such curiosity.

"That's weird." Blondie replied, "I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah..." He muttered again.

"Well, that's good to hear!" She exclaimed. "I'm Blondie Lockes, and you are?"

The gruffy student didn't reply what his name was. All he did do was mutter out something that sounded like "Ben".

"Ben, huh?" Blondie raised her eyebrow. "I really like that name! So, this must be your first time, is it?"

"Yeah." He muttered with a nod.

"Well, don't be shy." Blondie smiled. "Why don't you come with me and I'll give you an all exclusive tour of the school? Sound good?"

"Yeah..." Ben muttered yet again.

From there, Blondie took the hooded stranger in. From Ben's standpoint, the entire school was huger than expected. It was almost like going through a huge jungle, except if someone grew a forest inside your ordinary high school. There were video screens everywhere (mostly when most of the screens actually show Blondie), thousands of classes and a huge football field coming from the outside. But strangely, he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff.

While Ben was following her, he actually got a weird sniff of Blondie's perfume going after her neck. The daughter of Goldilocks was too psyched to even realize why he was smelling her.

The first place Blondie and Ben stopped at was the school's local Bookball field.

"This is our local bookball field, where our team plays." Blondie explained to Ben.

Before she could explain more, she saw a bookball (which was actually a football, by the way) hovering towards her. Doing the smart thing, Blondie instantly managed to catch the ball, milli-seconds before it could get her in the face. Looking at Ben with such an embarrassed blush, Blondie let out a chuckle.

"Did I really forget to mention that it's also the most dangerous place I've ever been?" Blondie replied.

"HEY, TOSS THE BALL OVER HERE!" Someone off-screen shouted, mostly coming from Daring.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Blondie shouted back.

As she tossed the 'Bookball' back, she heard a hard thud, followed by a scream of pain. Apparently, Blondie threw it too hard that it instantly hurt Daring's balls on impact. As the most handsomest student in Ever After High squealed in total pain, Blondie managed to retreat.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, ok?" She said as he took Ben's hand and ran off.

The next place they stopped at was the Castleteria. It was nearly empty since it wasn't exactly lunch yet.

"Okay, this is the castleteria." Blondie said to the hooded stranger. "This is where we fill up on a beary good appetite. If I were you, I would try to avoid the greasy foods. Just the idea of sludge hanging out from overcooked fries just doesn't sound right."

Ben nodded in approval.

Inside the castleteria though...

*BOOM!*

A small explosion rocked through the kitchen, almost nearly destroying everything in sight.

"Yeah, I also did forget to tell you that at some cases, this place could nearly be explosive..." Blondie blushed yet again. "Let's go to another place, shall we?"

"Yeah..." Ben nodded again.

As the two left, the two chefs inside the kitchen bickered and argued. Mostly, it was about who accidentally started that small explosion. Luckily, it wasn't large, considering it would've been a tragic story.

"Really?" The big chef said to the small chef. "Did you have to light a match in front of the oven where the pie was baking!"

"Hey, it's not my fault there was a cockroach inside the oven! Blame him instead!" The small chef whined.

Meanwhile, Blondie and Ben continued their little tour around the halls of Ever After High. However, Blondie still didn't notice Ben sniffing her in a weird way. Obviously, something wasn't right about this stranger.

"Okay, what do you think we should go, The Grimmnasium or the office where we can enroll you today?" Blondie replied.

Ben didn't reply one bit. But the gruffy stranger did manage to turn the statement around.

"You smell really pretty..." He smirked.

"Oh why, thank you!" Blondie blushed in fascination. "It's actually a porridge-flavored perfume I wear. It actually brings out a good hint of cinnamon and it's actually makes good incense!"

"I love girls who smell like sweet tasty porridge..." Ben smirked again.

"I'm glad you really think so." Blondie spoke in an uneasy way.

Before Blondie could go any further, she was stopped by his grip. Not to mention that his grip tightened, therefore making Blondie unable to move. This left her becoming upset at him.

"Um, could you let me go?" Blondie raised her eyebrow. "You're hurting me!"

With an evil smirk forming through her cheeks, Ben gave her a chilling answer.

"I don't think so, sugar..."

Creeped out by his words...

...

...Ben threw her right to the ground! And then, while Blondie was stunned for a brief second, the stranger started to mount her, pinning Blondie to the floor, therefore making her unable to escape.

"WHA-" Blondie screamed. "LET GO OF ME, CREEP! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

"Oh, but it's right for me." Ben whispered down on her. "Now let me get a taste of that sweet porridge..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed loudly.

Just to shut her screams up, Ben placed his hand on Blondie's mouth. This meant that no one around the halls could hear Blondie's cry for help. And Ben liked that.

As Ben's sick urges had gotten to his brain, he ended up yanking Blondie's entire skirt off her body, getting a good look at her panties. He looked down and licked his lips full of lust, waiting to get some from sweet innocent Blondie. As he took the time to unzip his pants, Blondie gave out one last scream for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed mightily.

"Shut up and let me do you, already!" Ben shouted at her with such malice.

This was hopeless for Blondie. The only thing Blondie Lockes could do was say a little prayer, hoping that someone would stop this monster from getting his way with her. But there seemed to be no hope in screaming for help. Blondie Lockes was a total goner, and she was gonna get what was coming to him, no matter what she tried to do.

But then, something strangely miraculous happened.

As Ben tried to have his way with her, someone out of thin air got him off of Blondie, followed by the sound of a punch. And then, it was followed by more punches, along with the sound of kicks. Blondie was too horrified to even hear the sounds, let alone see what's happening. Could that monster be fighting off the students who were trying to help her?

She couldn't bear to think about that.

But after a few minutes, the fighting stopped. All Blondie did through those seconds of utter silence was roll into a ball and cry her heart out. She felt too weak to even stand up and open her eyes to see what happened.

Fearing for the worst, Blondie felt a hand touch her. Sensing this, she swatted away.

"GO AWAY!" Blondie screamed again. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T HURT ME!"

Feeling the hand touch her again, she swatted it away again.

"I SAID GO AWAAAAAAAAAY!" She cried out.

Her entire body felt frozen and defeated. Apparently, all Blondie wanted to do was stay in her ball until things was over. Even if it wasn't over from her point of view.

After a minute of silence, Blondie heard a voice speak to her.

"It's okay, Blondie." A figure spoke. "You can get up now."

As much as she didn't want to, she had to as Blondie managed to slowly get up to her feet. With her eyes still closed, she buried her head on the figure's chest. The feeling felt a bit warm as Blondie cried on the person's shoulder. Blondie never felt such arms this strong and warm before in her life. She felt thankful that someone did hear her prayer, or else, her prayer wouldn't have worked at all.

Still sniffling, the figure, who sounded a bit male, spoke to her.

"You all right?" He whispered.

Having an ounce of courage, Blondie managed to look at her savior head-on. She had the biggest surprise of all when she realized who it was that saved her.

* * *

**Well, this is definitely gonna be a challenge in itself. Just who exactly saved Blondie? I betcha ya'll can't guess who it is.**

**I'm deciding to make this into a two-shot or three-shot depending on what my mood is. Either way, I'm at least hoping for a nice three-shot on this.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this. Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"My Hero"**

**Rated T for heaven-knows-what  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, especially it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fic including Blondie and a mystery guest. I could plan to make this story longer though, but who knows? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blondie couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of her hero.

The description was simple: He had a fedora with a red feather attached to it, a green scarf that was attached to his neck, a black vest with gold studs that was covered by a dark blue shirt, auburn hair, and a guitar attached to his back. Those features could only be identified by the sound of Blondie's voice:

"S-Sparrow?"

"Don't worry Blondie, I took care of him." Sparrow nodded as he still held her. "He's not hurting anyone ever again!"

Suddenly, the entire fight managed to grab the attention of Headmaster Grimm, who came out of his office. Apparently, he wasnt the only one who heard all the screaming. Some of the students managed to remain in their classes while half of the students came out to see what the ruckus was going on. To no surprise, half of the students ended up being Blondie's friends.

"What in the blazes is going on!?" Milton Grimm shouted as soon as he left his office.

Feeling very sterned and alarmed, he approached Sparrow and a scared Blondie.

"Sparrow Hood, you better have a good explanation why I don't have to suspend you for this violence!" He exclaimed.

Looking down at the beaten-down creep, Sparrow had a good reason to give out his story.

"I got a good reason." Sparrow nodded as he pointed down at Ben. "That creep tried to get his way with Blondie by trying to rape her. Not only that, but he's the same guy that Blondie was standing next to in that Mirrorcast show. Good thing I managed to stop them before anything drastic happened."

"Oh, is that so?" The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

Also looking down at the criminal, Headmaster Grimm grabbed the end of Ben's collar and gave him chilling words.

"Look here, I don't know who you are and what gave you the right to come into my school." Milton threatened him. "But I do not tolerate any student or anyone who tries to get their dirty hands on my students!"

"Like I care what you think, old fart!" Ben shouted at Milton. "I get what I want and I'm gonna get it, no matter what you try to do to me!"

"Likely story!" Milton scoffed. "Men, hold him down until the police get here!"

Hearing the demand, Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II managed to latch on to Ben's forearms, therefore making him unable to escape. While he was being held down, the criminal had a few words to give to Sparrow.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna get my hands on you!" Ben shouted angrily. "It may not be today or tomorrow, but when I do get out of here, I'm gonna find ya and take that pretty little woman from ya!"

"That's enough talk from you!" Milton shouted to the thief.

After that, the headmaster focused all of his attention to Sparrow and Blondie.

"Sparrow, make sure you send Blondie to the nurse office at once." Milton insisted.

"Got it, sir." The guitarist nodded.

As Milton and the rest of the students looked after the gruffy creep, Sparrow and Blondie managed to walk far away from the scene. As the son of Robin Hood carried Blondie to the nurse's office, he felt something shake.

Sparrow stopped to realize that the shaking was coming from Blondie. She shivered in total fear, having realized the worst that came to her. Feeling an ounce of that thief's touch throughout her skin burnt Blondie majorly all around. Crying throughout her body and face in confusion. Feeling concerned for her, Sparrow tried to comfort her to the best of his ability.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"No..." Blondie shook her head. "I just wanna go to my room."

"But Headmaster Grimm told me I have to take you to the nurse's office." Sparrow insisted. "He said so."

"I don't wanna go there!" She cried out. "I wanna go to my room where I can be alone!"

Never once had he seen a girl so torn up like this. Sparrow just saw that in Blondie right now. Quite obviously, every girl that Sparrow met always ended up leaving them high and dry after his dates. Some would be pissed and some would've been heartbroken on the spot. But the way Sparrow had seen her so shaken up, scared and crying...

...

...

...he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"Look, if you don't want to go to the nurse's office, then we won't go." Sparrow replied. "Do you wanna go to your room instead? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah..." Blondie nodded weakly.

"C'mon, I'll take you." He whispered as he held onto her again.

As they were heading downstairs, some of the students got an eyeful of Blondie's underwear. The sight forced every male student to holler and whoop at her dark blue skivvies. Blondie on the other hand was horrified and hid her entire face on Sparrow's shoulder. Irritated by the cat-calling, Sparrow called out to the hecklers.

"Hey, get out of here!" Sparrow shouted. "There's nothing to see here, so get a life!"

Sparrow then watched the hecklers leave, much to Blondie's safety. As they finally left, the two went on.

After passing a few rows, they finally got to Blondie's room. Still scared and shaken, Blondie managed to hand Sparrow the key.

"Here it is..." She muttered as Sparrow got his hands on the key.

As soon as he opened it, Sparrow moved out of the way so that Blondie could enter the room. It was very surprising yet very sweet that Sparrow would open the door for her. After all, he saved her from being raped. There weren't many times that Sparrow acted like a gentleman around a lady, but this was an absolute first for him. While she collapsed on the bed, Sparrow spoke out to her from the doorway.

"You sure you wanna be alone?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blondie said, still shivering from the inside. "Just a little sleep will make me feel better."

"Are you sure?" Sparrow replied. "Because you don't feel like-"

"I said I'm fine, Sparrow!" She shouted at him.

The son of Robin Hood felt an ounce of remorse for her. Obviously, she was still damaged from both the outside and the inside. But if Blondie actually told him she was fine (when obviously she wasn't), then Sparrow had no choice but to respect her answer.

"Okay." He nodded. "But if you need any help, just call and I'll be right there."

"I will." She nodded as she covered herself in bedsheets.

Seeing Blondie sleep, Sparrow took his time and left, closing her bedroom door behind him. Despite feeling uneasy all over, Blondie hit her soft little head on the comfortable pillow and closed her eyes in a very deep sleep. Hopefully a long nap for her would feel just right. It's all according to how she would last throughout the afternoon.

But just a few hours later, Blondie awoke from her nap. Although she still wasn't feeling well of what happened to her, she felt her stomach rumbling. Obviously, one made out of thirst. Blondie had slept so long, she missed several classes.

Yet it didn't matter to her if she missed them. After all, she had days like this where she'd skip a class of two because of the way she'd been tired out from the Mirrorcast show. She'd had homework, but it was worth doing the job she loved of dishing out gossip.

Suddenly, Blondie's mouth felt a little dry.

"Oh hex, I'm so thirsty right now..." Blondie muttered.

After she stretched out her arms and yawned, Blondie managed to get up and head to her closet. Already realizing that her skirt was ripped off, Blondie managed to find another matching yellow-blue skirt.

"At least it's better than having to go outside with underwear." She sighed stressfully.

After putting on her skirt, Blondie approached her bedroom and opened it. But when she opened her door however...

...

...

...

...she saw black smoke and an empty hallway turned black and white.

Blondie's jaw dropped in an instant. Apparently, something wasn't right about this scene. The hallways were like any other hallway in Ever After High. But this felt different and totally dark. It was like Blondie had never seen this place before in her life.

"Okay, I..." Blondie shuddered in fear. "I really hope this is a nightmare."

Doubting her statement, Blondie stepped inside the misty darkness. Hopefully, she'd hoped this would still be a nightmare. But the truth was, it didn't feel like one.

* * *

**Hopefully, we can only pray that Blondie's in a nightmare. If she is, will she ever wake up?  
**

**We can only tell come next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**"My Hero"**

**Rated T for heaven-knows-what  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, especially it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fic including Blondie and a mystery guest. I could plan to make this story longer though, but who knows? Enjoy, my fellow fairy tales!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Blondie's heart pumped in total fear.

The beats of her heart sounded loudly as it ever was, feeling like aftershock after aftershock. She was walking all alone in a black and white hallway with smoke and darkness surrounding all around her. Although she felt paralyzed on the inside, she still managed to move on the outside. Not because she was in a nightmare, she was nearly living in one.

She walked slowly and looked around her shoulders, being scared for her own safety. Blondie kept on walking hallway after hallway, looking around for a door to quietly go into. Shockingly, there were none.

"Is... is anyone there...?" Blondie said with teeth chattering.

Blondie was trying her best to wake herself up, but apparently, nothing happened. Looking at the grim surroundings all around her, Blondie felt like she was in a black-and-white horror movie that turned real. Suddenly, it was like Ever After High had turned into a phantom ghost-town.

While she was fearing for her life, a dark figure ran behind her! Hearing the sound of running footsteps, Blondie turned around...

...

...

...only to find out that there was no one following her.

"Wha-who's there?!" Blondie shouted.

Silence. All Blondie got was silence. The mute sound made Blondie's knees shake in fear.

"WHOEVER'S HERE, THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" She yelled through her tears.

Despite shaking through her shoes, Blondie still moved on. There was no one around the school. Not school officials and definitely not the students themselves.

All that was left was Blondie herself. Even her thoughts didn't wake her up.

_"Please wake up, Blondie,"_ She thought in fear. _"WAKE UP!"_

Suddenly, another dark figure ran behind Blondie, which forced her to turn around.

"WHO'S THERE?" Blondie screamed again.

The daughter of Goldilocks felt like she was being watched. As if thousands of phantoms that surrounded through the smoky darkness were watching her. She could feel those phantoms all around her. Laughing all around her maniacally and enjoying the fear that was filled through Blondie's tearful face. Nobody could hear her cries nor screams of help.

She'd didn't know what to do. But she did managed to do one thing:

Run.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Blondie declared as she took off.

Luckily for her, there seemed to be a huge door surrounding the entranceway. Taking no choices, Blondie sprinted to the doorway and finally left Ever After High...

...

...only for her to fall through a space full of darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Blondie screamed, falling to where heaven-knows-where.

She was falling straight into a dark abyss and yet Blondie didn't even know where she was falling into. It was a long way down and so far, she kept on falling...

...and falling...

...

...and falling...

...

...and falling.

Finally, after only five minutes of falling, Blondie landed on a soft little mattress, which happened to be huger and wider than the entire space around her. Blondie was thankful that she didn't land on hard concrete. Otherwise, she would have died nonetheless.

But yet, the daughter of Goldilocks was still trapped in a huge world full of pitch-blacked darkness.

"HELLO?" Blondie shouted yet again. "CAN EVERYONE TELL ME WHERE I AM?"

Looking around, Blondie was cut off by a figure laughing right at her.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She shouted as her heart started beating faster.

She looked around again to see where the voice was coming from. But still, it was coming from the darkness itself. She could be far away from the voice or close to it, but one thing was certain. She needed to break free from this nightmare once and for all, but no matter how hard she tried, Blondie couldn't wake up.

As she backed away slowly, she felt something bump behind her.

In an instant, Blondie's heart froze. The sweat poured from her forehead in total fear and fright. Her heart pounded out of her chest furiously, as if she was moments away from a major heart attack. Blondie's conscience told her not to look. She shouldn't have to look what bumped her. She didn't need to look behind her.

But slowly, she did anyway.

She turned to the same gruffy man with a sick smirk on his face. The same gruffy man with a dark hoodie and that shaved brown hair. The same man who tried to get his way with her. Blondie was lucky not to be in his clutches for the first time. Unfortunately, the second time was about to say otherwise by the sound of Blondie's scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She found out that the person she bumped into was Ben. This couldn't be happening.

But it was. After Blondie froze in fear, the gruffy man laid his hand on her by grabbing her forearm tightly.

"You can't get away from me..." He whispered.

"No, this can't be real," Blondie shook her head, "You don't exist!"

Using the only line of defense she had, Blondie managed to stomp on his foot. From there, he let her go, only for Blondie to escape from his clutches.

However, her foot stomp didn't effect him one bit. That only made him smile evilly as once before. In fact, the way Blondie resisted him made him like it a bit more. As he watched her run far away from him, he smirked again.

While Blondie kept looking back at him while she was running, she was bumped yet again. She looked up...

...

...

...only to bump into Ben again.

"I'm afraid you can't run away from me, sweetheart." He smirked.

"No," Blondie replied. "Stay away from me!"

And then, Blondie took off again, only to see Ben right from behind. But then, something strange started happening.

Blondie began to look all over her to see clones of Ben surround her all in a circle, which meant no escape. She could find a way to get through them, but it was gonna be useless no matter how long or far she ran from them. She looked around over and over again and felt the gruffy figures getting close to her.

"NO!" Blondie shook her head violently. "NOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Ben smirked evilly. "But you have no choice. You belong to me no matter what you say."

She was now trapped. No way out. Nowhere else to run and hide.

All she could do now is pray for a miracle.

_"Somebody wake me up,"_ Blondie thought while crying. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!"

Blondie could feel those darkened hands touch her all over her body. Every blistering touch burning her skin like fire. She tried to break free but they were stuck to her like honey. She was now merging with Ben and the darkness surrounding all around her. From that point on, Blondie gave out one last scream of help. One last scream of mercy that would help her escape this.

Nearing the final moments of her nightmare, she heard someone say her name.

_"Blondie..."_

That mysterious voice made her struggle. Suddenly, the voice got closer to her.

_"Blondie, wake up!"_

She could feel the darkness covering every ounce of her body. From her feet and way up to her forehead.

And as soon as she felt two mysterious hands touch her shoulders, the figure shouted to her again.

"BLONDIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she opened her eyes.

In unbelievable fashion, Blondie found herself awake in front of her own room. Was all of this another dream? Blondie hoped that this wasn't another sick dream where she would open the door to find out she was trapped in some dark sanctuary.

Sweating and sobbing her eyes out, Blondie looked to the person sitting right by her bedside.

"Sparrow?" She replied.

"Yeah, it's me." He nodded.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Blondie shook her head.

"Relax, babe," Sparrow replied. "You were just having a nightmare and I had to wake you up. Are you feeling okay?"

Feeling a bit weak, Blondie managed to reply by shaking her head grimly.

"No," Blondie whispered. "I'm not okay. I don't feel like it, and I don't know if I'll ever will be."

"Look, I'm really don't know what to say," Sparrow sighed. "What that guy really did was messed up and I'm glad I got there before it went way too far. No one should do that to anyone."

"It already went too far, Sparrow." Blondie sobbed.

"Please don't say that, Blondie..." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was already too late," She replied. "I tried to get him off of me every chance I could get, but he kept touching me and trapping me. I couldn't find a way to get out of there. Every time I tried to run, he would be there. No matter how hard I tried to escape, he was always there. I couldn't know what to do, Sparrow. It almost felt like... like a nightmare."

She felt Blondie's head sob around his shoulder. The way he felt her head around his shoulder felt really soft and comforting.

Just to calm her down, Sparrow wrapped her arms around Blondie and hugged her tightly. The guitarist felt his heart fluff with full of love he'd thought he never had. It was very rare for Sparrow to feel very compassionate toward one of Headmaster Grimm's students. And the only student Sparrow was showing his heart for was the perfectionist herself, Blondie Lockes.

Then again, Sparrow never showed any love for anyone in his life, despite having to hang with Duchess Swan for so long.

The son of Robin Hood soon felt Blondie's cries go away. As she was finished calming down, Sparrow decided to leave her alone for now by getting off her bedstand and leaving for the door. Blondie felt him go away like this. After realizing the sun was setting around her (cause she already missed a half-day of class), Blondie stopped him before he could reach for the door.

"Wait," Blondie said. "Stay here with me. Please..."

Sparrow looked back at her with much concern. He couldn't stand to see Blondie all alone in a room like this. After what she had gone through, it didn't feel right for Sparrow to leave her laying like an abandoned puppy. Being himself, he would rather ditch her anyway in an ungentleman-like manner.

But knowing what his heart told him, he decided to do the right thing.

"Okay," Sparrow nodded. "Just hold still for a minute."

* * *

**Well, this was very unexpected. So it looks like Sparrow's gonna look after Blondie for a while just so she could get through the afternoon or perhaps the night. Can Sparrow help Blondie get through this nightmare?**

**The conclusion will come in the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome (sorry if it gets a little too rushed, but I still think it was awesome)!**


End file.
